


Swell

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Canon Relationship, F/M, Romance, c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet thinks Shawn is swell, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII. Prompt: Psych, Juliet/Shawn, adoration

Sometimes, it’s sweeter than sweet. An open bay window, with the scent of the ocean rolling in. Shawn undressing her slowly, pulling pins from her hair, then unholstering her gun. She slipping his plaid off his shoulders and unzipping his jeans.

She is unused to this gentleness in bed; goofy awkwardness, yes (oh, Scott, you lunk). But not this tenderness. Also this passion, as the bruises on Shawn’s butt attest.

They wrestle on the bed until he’s on top, his stubbly face teasing her neck and his hand stroking her breasts. “You’re really beautiful, he mumbles, kissing his way down her stomach and across her hip. “Really beautiful. Prettier than She-Ra.”

She says something about how handsome he is a second before his lips dip between her legs.

Juliet rolls herself on top and takes control when it’s finally too much for her. His warm, living, firm cock in her hand, then in her pussy. She rides him with her eyes closed tight, moaning softly as they climb higher. His orgasm comes some time before hers, but he’s good at recompense. (She’ll take the orgasm over a bunny, but he doesn’t need to know that.)

His lips caress the back of her hand, the moon rises and falls. They are together.

His voice comes up from her shoulder, sleepy, half-aware.

“I think you’re swell.”

She thinks he’s swell, too.


End file.
